Tadase's Diary
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: Tadamu. If you no like then dont read you rampant amuto fans.


_Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara in any way, all belongs to Peach Pitt. Except for tadase's imaginary diary. X3_

 _So, hajimemasho da ne?_

* * *

 **Tadase's Diary; I WILL BE KING!**

 _xxoxx_

It was great to see all the other gaurdian members again. Kukai cheerful, Yaya hyper, and Nagihi-Nadeshiko polite as ever. However,today was quite...interesting. We discovered a new gaurdian holding a rarity of three charas instead os one. When my hand grabbed onto her shoulder-I felt...a connection of some sort. Quite shocked I could only squeak a sorry when she coldly turned away. Even so I was intrigued by this girl, not just that she had charas, but there was something more under her.

 _xxoxx_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto dropped by today and I know he was and still is up to no good. The good part was that Hinamori-san was able to transform with her chara, thanks to the humpty lock. I rushed to save her when I saw her falling. The flush on her face was priceless.

 _xxoxx_

I saw her today after school. She cleansed the X-egg with her open heart which astonished me. This girl really is something special. I don't know why but I feel drawn to her in a way.

 _xxoxx_

Today Hinamori-san gave me cookies along with a letter. I found myself smiling as I read the characters on the stationary. The letter was pure innocence and goodness itself. The cookies were delicious, but I let Kiseki eat most of it. However, it was embarrasing that I had show my 'king' side to her.

 _xxoxx_

The more I get to know her the more she stands out. It's clear that she has admiring feelings for me but what would I do if it was more than that? I'm getting too full of myself she would never love a good-for-nothing like me. I like her...as friend...for now.

 _xxoxx_

I flipped back these few pages and realized I've been writing nothing else besides this girl. I couldn't possibly be in love could I? I dropped by at her house in the evening to figure out these mix of emotions but her little sister interrupted. My feelings for her...I'll sort it out later.

 _xxoxx_

Stupid me. I accidentally exclaimed that I liked Amulet Heart in the pressure. Why couldn't I say anything better? She must be real disappointed to know that I only 'love' her would-be self and not her as a person. What else would I have said though? That I like her as a friend? That would be even worse.

 _xxoxx_

She didn't give me any chocolates on valentine's day but she did say she lost it and was going to give it to me. Maybe she was lying. What are you saying tadase Amu-chan would never lie. But if she is telling the truth that means she 'likes' me right? My feelings are still jumbled so I don't know what I'll do for white day. Now what to do with those heap of chocolates...

 _xxoxx_

I want to believe she's lying so I don't have to worry about these things. Do I like her or likelike her? I asked Kiseki but he just said 'if you like her you like her and if you love her you love her. How am I supposed to know?' That doesn't help at all. What's the line between like and love anyways? How do you know if you love them? Does it just happen...

 _xxoxx_

I re-read this and thought about it over and over. The more I think about it, I know for sure my feelings for her are more than just 'like'.

Huh? Kiseki just wandered by and told me it seemed like a lovestruck person wrote this. Maybe I really do likelike her. Thinking about it I did say she was special and I felt some spark the first time I met her. She's sweet, fun, dramatic, and caring. Come to think of it, I always smile when I'm around her.

 _xxoxx_

By now, it's clear that I love her. Even Kukai texted that I was in love. I think I will stop writing in here and express my feelings in person.

 _\- Fin. -_

A certain amber eye gleamed after finishing the book in her petit hands.

* * *

A/N: Yay cliffhangers we love 'em. Hope you will review on what you thought so we can make this writing piece enjoyable for all you readers out there. Thanks for reading! Toilala!


End file.
